


Midnight Interlude

by Everheart



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everheart/pseuds/Everheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to see if I could hang with you...at least until I have to leave again. Maybe spend the night at your place? I just need to see you again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little quick one. I actually had this one written up a few weeks ago, but never got around to uploading it. Enjoy!

10:30 PM

The sound of the music blasting in my ears from my headphones is soothing. It’s the only thing to keep me from punching a hole through the nearest wall in this hotel room.

The constant words in the song I was currently listening to played in my head over and over again even with the rest of the song still playing.

When I’m lonely, when I’m lonely.

As I stared up at the ceiling with my arms behind my head, I thought about how these words fit me so much right now, it’s almost scary. I turned to the left and looked over at the nearby nightstand next to my bed. Slowly, I reached over to the desk and grabbed my scroll, putting in my lock code and swiping through the screen until I got to my text messages. The most recent outgoing text burned its image into my head.

10:15 PM  
Can I see you? Please...

Oh, you have no idea how much I want to see you, but it won’t matter. One night we spend together, and then I’m back out on the road. Why even bother?

You know, it’s been a while since we’ve slept together. I can’t say “been together” cause of the situation. But you know I’d switch those words in a heartbeat if I could. The sex holds me over, at least. I know you’ve been telling me to get myself together. You told me to pursue my dreams, and I have. I have it all now. All, but you.

10: 45 PM  
I’ve had other things on my mind. I’ve been trying to figure out things, but it’s tough.  
It’s the middle of the week, and I’m not busy with my huntress duties over in Atlas. I’m not on the road at the moment like I usually am. Sleeping in an actual house is pretty nice for a change. It’d be nice if you could come with me. Hell, it’d be nice if you could even come by. Or should I just stop by your place? Probably not. That other girl is probably there with you, right? Options. That’s what she is. That’s what I am to you and vice versa. It shouldn’t be this way, but it is.

Right now, it’s better this way. The other girls were good, but you are the only one that’s willing to keep me company, and in more ways then one. You’re the only one I want to comfort me when I’m lonely. I could drink the night away to rid my head of these thoughts, but I ran out of alcohol last night. Maybe I should buy more. Beer this time? Or perhaps whiskey. My reserves are running on empty, like my patience.

11:10 PM  
I heard you’ve been spending time in your home with some chick you met in a nightclub , and she’s been over there for a while. Hopefully she’s not there tonight. It’s taking every bit of me to not come running right now. I’m not gonna judge you. Gotta have your fun somehow right? Just make sure it’s worth it. I’m just glad you took time of your day to text me earlier. That lets me know you care at least a little.  
I’m getting sick of this, I’m coming over. 

Before I can get up, the slight buzzing of my scroll lets me know I’ve gotten a new text. From her. I click on it and smile lightly to myself. I’m on my way.

11:15 PM  
Please do.

xoxo

11:35 PM  
I’m parked outside her mansion now. I would probably be nervous to see her if this was the first time I’d seen her after I left to focus on my work. I step out of the car and slowly walk to the front door, placing my hand in front of it, ready to knock. But I don’t. I slowly put my arm back to my side and speak.

“You’re anxious to see me again, huh? Waiting by the door.” I say with a slight chuckle. I didn’t know how I knew she was waiting by the door. I guess I just...knew.

She slowly opened the door, looking at my with those soulful baby blue eyes. She’s in a white belly shirt and tight short shorts. She really wanted to play on my tastes tonight.

“You know I’ve been waiting to see you again. Don’t even...just get in here, okay?” She says with an annoyed look on her face. She seems annoyed. Good. Sex is more fun when she’s angry.

I do as she says and walk in. I take a few looks around. She’s really spruced up the place since the last time I was here. One thing I noticed when I looked over at the wall nearest to me, I frowned slightly. She had a picture of both of us there once. It’s gone now. I decide to not speak on that. 

11:45 PM  
I sit on her living room couch, a glass of red wine in my hand. I take a sip, savoring the taste. She’s sitting across from me, staring at me as I drink. I slowly stop drinking to look at her. “You’ve been staring at me for the past ten minutes. What’s wrong?” I ask, though I probably have a good idea of what’s on her mind.

She says one word in the most condescending tone I’ve ever heard her speak. Even more condescending than the first time I met her all those years back at Beacon.

“You...”

I stare, raising an eyebrow before placing my glass down on the living room table and speak up.  
“Listen here. If you’ve still got a gripe with me for what happened last year, than speak up about it. I thought I was here to catch up and fuck before I have to leave again. I don’t need this right-

At that moment, Weiss quickly got up from her feet and slapped me on the cheek. Hard. I stood there, looking in shock at what just transpired. I take another look at her and notice tears starting to leak from her eyes.

“Why?” She says in a hushed tone. “Why would you leave me alone like that? You must have known that I didn’t really want you to leave. I would have followed you around the world. You had to know that...” She slowly falls to her knees and cries.

“Ruby...”

I kneel down in front of her and stare at her before placing my hand under her chin and propping her head up. I use my thumb to wipe the tears off her cheek. She stares back at me. 

Nothing else needed to be said. I slowly lean in and capture her lips in a heated kiss. Our first in what seemed like forever. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer as I wrap my arms around her waist, hoisting her up off the ground and carrying her to her bedroom. What comes next is a night of all emotions let out in one go. Everything the two of us were feeling was let out in not words, but pure passion. A passionate affair that lasted all the way into the night.

12:00 AM...

 

7:00 AM  
I wake up from my dream induced slumber as I yawn tiredly and turn over to hope to see her next to me, but as per usual, she’s not there. Typical. Can’t ever be bothered to stay in the morning. But it’s fine. She has priorities. We can’t be together right now. But moments like these at least let me know that she cares...and that’s all I need to keep going.

As I get up and lean over the edge on the bed, I looked over to see a note. A note she left behind. I pick it up and begin to read it. After taking time to read the short note, I laugh to myself before speaking out loud to no one in particular, a smile on my face.

“That dolt...”

Weiss, if you’re reading this, which you probably are, I’ve already left. Not much needs to be said. We’ve gone through this before. Just know one thing...I wouldn’t bother coming back if I didn’t care.

See you again soon.  
Ruby.

PS. I raided your fridge for chocolate chip cookies. You’ll need to buy some more.


End file.
